


Masks

by LilacChocolate



Series: Rin & Nitori [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ill! Haru, Ill! Rin, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin catches a cold, and Ai looks after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iguana_ism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/gifts).



As Aiichiro neared his dorm room, he took a face mask out of his bag and hooked it over both of his ears so it covered his mouth, balancing a couple of books in his arms whilst he did. His roommate, Matsuoka Rin, had challenged his childhood friend and long-time rival, Nanase Haruka, to a swimming race. In the middle of January. In an outdoor lake. Suffice to say, both boys weren’t allowed to swim for at least a week due to the terrible colds they had caught. They were also both off school, so Aiichiro was collecting notes for his senpai, and Tachibana Makoto, the captain of Iwatobi’s swim team, was collating notes for his ill boyfriend.

The grey-haired swimmer pushed open the door to his dorm, and he was immediately met with a sneeze over the sound of “Attack on Titan” playing on the television. The room was dark, and Aiichiro had to squint a few times before he could see Rin sat on the bed, a box of tissues next to him and the bin within throwing distance. The red-headed swimmer had large bags under his eyes and his nose was bright red from all of the sniffing, but Aiichiro still thought his senpai was beautiful.

‘I collected the notes from your teachers, senpai. Your Japanese Literature and Science teachers gave me textbooks as well.’ Aiichiro put the books down on Rin’s desk and brought out a folder of notes from his bag, trying to put it down as neatly as possible before flinging his bag on the floor by his own desk. He turned to his senpai and found that Rin was glaring at him, which only made Aiichiro giggle. ‘Don’t give me that look, Rin-senpai. You shouldn’t have been swimming outside in January. I’m sure Tachibana-kun is telling Nanase-kun the exact same thing right now. I’ll check your temperature.’

Rin grunted and Aiichiro skipped off to the bathroom, bringing back the thermometer. He held it out to his senpai who, in response, just opened his mouth. Aiichiro sighed and put it in, unpacking his homework before returning to check the temperature.

‘Your temperature’s fine. How are you feeling?’

Rin spat out the thermometer. ‘I could be better, but not too terrible. Thanks for bringing my work for me.’

‘It’s no problem, senpai!’ Aiichiro was always happy when Rin thanked him, but he quickly walked to his desk when he felt himself blushing. ‘Do you feel like eating?’ He asked Rin once he felt his cheeks had cooled down.

‘Not really. I wouldn’t mind some popcorn, though. And a film?’

‘Should you really be eating popcorn?’

‘It’s only a cold, Ai. Here,’ Rin reached for his wallet that was on the bedside table and handed Aiichiro one thousand yen. ‘Please go and get some popcorn?’ He pouted and Aiichiro sighed, taking the money, knowing he couldn’t resist that pout.

‘Let me get changed out of my uniform first, then I’ll go to the convenience store.’

The older swimmer smiled. ‘Thanks.’

Fifteen minutes later, Aiichiro had returned from the convenience store with several bags of popcorn, and Rin was browsing on Netflix. ‘What do you want to watch?’ Rin asked as Aiichiro slipped off his shoes.

‘Nothing scary.’

Rin tutted quietly. ‘“Man from U.N.C.L.E” then?’

Aiichiro nodded and grabbed the red popcorn bowl from under the bunk bed and emptied out the packets until the bowl was almost overflowing. He placed the bowl on the bed just as Rin tried to get up to place his laptop on the desk. His legs wobbled from his lack of energy and Aiichiro quickly stood up and took the laptop from him. ‘You’re not strong enough, senpai. Here, let me do it.’

Rin huffed and sat back on the bed, picked up the bowl and leant against the wall. Aiichiro set the laptop down on the desk and pressed play before sitting on the floor in front of the bed. Rin frowned down at the head of grey hair. This wasn’t how they usually watched films together. Aiichiro would sit on the bed and Rin on the floor, but since Rin was ill, Aiichiro had obviously decided to reverse the positions.

‘Oi, sit up here on the bed. It feels weird with you down there.’

The younger swimmer just smiled and sat beside his senpai, slipping pieces of popcorn into his mouth behind the face mask that he was still wearing. Half an hour into the film, Rin felt Aiichiro’s head loll onto his shoulder and Rin just smirked. The younger boy was probably exhausted after three days of running around the Samezuka campus to find Rin’s tutors so he wouldn’t fall behind on his school work. Rin let him stay leant against his shoulder like that, being careful not to move so he wouldn’t disturb the sleeping boy.

After five more minutes, Rin allowed himself to glance over at Aiichiro. His eyelashes were fluttering slightly in the light breeze that came in through the window, and the mole below his eye was unbelievably cute. Rin had known since the day he had started at Samezuka Academy that his roommate was unbelievably adorable, and all of the running around Aiichiro did after his senpai only added to his sweet charm. The older boy softly bit his lip before he carefully unhooked the mask from around Aiichiro’s ears, deciding that he wanted to see the lips that the popcorn had been disappearing between all night. Aiichiro’s lips were light pink and plumper and seemed kind of girly, but they suited Rin’s kohai down to a T. On the bottom lip, however, there was a tiny piece of popcorn that must have broken off when Aiichiro had been eating, and Rin couldn’t help himself but to lightly flick away the piece with his finger.

Aiichiro moaned in his sleep and snuggled closer to Rin, his tender lips parting ever so slightly. The butterfly swimmer tried to hold himself back, he really did, but after a few moments of contemplation, he couldn’t help it. He leaned down slightly and kissed the smaller boy. He kept it light and quick, not even having the time to register how soft Aiichiro’s lips were against his, but the young boy woke up, his blue eyes dazed. When Rin saw that Aiichiro was only confused and not angry, he leaned in again, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist and kissed him again. This time, Aiichiro kissed back, and as the kiss became deeper, he climbed into his senpai’s lap; his legs either side of Rin’s and his arms looped around his shoulders.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Aiichiro rested his forehead against Rin’s, a small smile dancing across his lips. ‘What was that for, senpai?’

‘Sorry, I couldn’t resist. You’re too cute.’

Aiichiro looked away from him then, smile fading as he sat back, forehead no longer resting on Rin’s. ‘Oh.’

‘What is it?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Tell me.’ Rin tightened his grip on Aiichiro’s waist and the grey-haired boy sighed.

‘Well, when someone kisses someone, it usually means that they like the other person.’

The red-head smiled and chastely kissed Aiichiro’s lips. ‘I do have feelings for you, Ai. I just find it hard to express my feelings sometimes, that’s all.’

‘Really?’ Aiichiro asked, smiling once again.

‘Really.’ They kissed a little more, stopping when Aiichiro yawned. ‘Boring you, am I?’ Rin asked his newly-acquired boyfriend with a smirk.

‘No! I’m just tired, that’s all.’

‘Let’s go to the bed then, yeah?’

Aiichiro agreed and they both got changed, the small breaststroke swimmer standing awkwardly in the middle of the room once he had closed down Rin’s laptop. Rin was already under his duvet and smiled up at Aiichiro. ‘Is you standing awkwardly code for wanting to sleep in the same bed as me?’

The grey-haired boy nodded, his cheeks blushing bright red.

‘Come on, then.’ Rin pulled back the covers and Aiichiro crawled into the small space that Rin had created for him beneath the black sheets. The older boy wrapped an arm around Aiichiro’s waist, and they were now lying chest to chest, Aiichiro safely tucked under Rin’s chin.

‘Night, Ai.’

‘Good night, senpai.’

The next morning, Aiichiro woke up sneezing and Rin was only left with a slight sniffle.

‘I probably shouldn’t have kissed you yesterday, should I?’ Rin asked as he handed his boyfriend a tissue.

‘Maybe not.’ He sneezed again and Rin couldn’t help but smile at the cute sound.

Rin got out of bed and changed into his school uniform, grabbing his bag from under his desk. ‘I’ll get notes from your tutors for you.’ He leaned down to kiss Aiichiro but he pushed Rin away.

‘You’ll get ill if you kiss me.’ He whined.

Rin just laughed and sat on the edge of the bed. ‘If I get ill again, it means that I can spend all day in bed with you instead of going to class. Come here.’

Aiichiro shuffled over to the edge of the bed, still wrapped in the black sheets, and kissed his boyfriend quickly, not wanting to give Rin his germs. ‘Have fun in class, senpai.’

‘I’ll try not to. I’ll come back at lunch.’ The red-headed swimmer left the room and made his way to his Thursday morning Science class, already formulating an excuse in his head that would mean he could skip classes tomorrow in favour of spending time with his cute boyfriend.

...

**Omake:** (MakoHaru)

Makoto smiled as he watched his boyfriend of almost six months copy out the notes that he had taken for him during class today. Haru pouted in concentration, scrunching up his slightly red nose as he wrote. Just as he was on the last sentence, the black-haired swimmer sneezed and Makoto smiled.

‘You’re so cute when you sneeze, Haru-chan!’

Instead of telling him to drop the chan, Haru crawled around to the other side of the kotatsu, frowning as he placed himself in his boyfriend’s lap, Makoto resting his large hands on Haru’s thighs. Haru leaned in and kissed his boyfriend quickly on the lips, disappointed that the face mask was in the way so he couldn’t kiss him properly. ‘I want you to take the mask off.’

‘You also wanted to go swimming in a lake. And look what happened.’

Haru huffed and folded his arms, looking away from his boyfriend. Makoto frowned behind the mask. Haru knew that Makoto couldn’t stand it when he made Haru unhappy, and he was using it to his full advantage.

‘Don’t be like that, Haru.’

‘I only want one kiss from you without the mask on.’

‘But then I’ll be off school too!’

Haru smirked and rested his forehead against Makoto’s. ‘That means you can spend more time with me then.’ Makoto’s gorgeous green eyes narrowed and Haru’s smirk morphed into a pout again. ‘Please, Mako.’

Knowing he definitely couldn’t resist being called Mako, the taller of the two of them sighed as he took off his mask. ‘Just one kiss.’

Haru smirked. ‘One.’ _More like five._

Makoto was off school for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
